


First Date

by Butterisfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kencan pertama Chanyeol dan sosok wanita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Diam-diam otaknya sudah mencatat sederet _list_ kegiatan setelah acara malam ini selesai. Dan jangan kaget kalau nama Sehun dan Luhan ada di urutan teratas _._

 

_1._ _Membunuh Luhan dan Oh Sehun saat bertemu besok pagi._

 

Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa dibubuhi _blush-on_ pun pipi Chanyeol sudah merah maksimum kalau Baekhyun terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

“Kenapa lihat terus?” Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Poni dari _wig_ -nya jatuh menutupi mata. Dan rambut coklat gelombangnya–

Astaga! _Baekhyun masih penasaran kenapa segelintir juntaian rambut palsu di sisi wajah bisa mengubah drastis jadi feminin... Dan memikat. Dan perlu diingat, bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun masih seorang biseksual._

Lagi, Baekhyun seperti terhipnosis sosok jangkung yang tengah dibalut gaun malam ini. Dia mendehem kecil saat matanya sampai di potongan berenda sepaha Chanyeol. Menghilangkan fantasi-fantasi jahil yang bolak-balik mampir sejak pacarnya muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

Baekhyun baru benar-benar sadar saat Chanyeol kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, “Kenapa lihat terus?”

“Ehm.. Sebenarnya kita cuma mau makan malam biasa tapi–”

Padahal Baekhyun mau memuji. Tapi kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja oleh helaan Chanyeol. Maklum, walaupun Baekhyun orangnya blak-blakan tapi kalau situasinya aneh begini dia jadi ikutan canggung. Malah Chanyeol tertunduk lesu setelah menghela panjang untuk kedua kalinya.

“Chanyeol, kakimu bagus.”

“Jangan bohong Baekhyunie! Kamu kira aku nggak tau kalau kamu pingin banget ngehina aku!”

“Tapi aku serius! Jujur Yeollie, tadi aku sempat kira ada model terkenal nyasar ke rumah kita. Kamu cantik! Yah, walaupun suara beratmu banci banget.”

Baekhyun memelankan suaranya untuk menahan tawa sambil memeganggi perut sebelum tawanya lepas dan berakhir gagal kencan karena pasangannya marah dikatai banci. Apa lagi marahnya sambil melempar sepatu dan membanting pintu. Banci sempurna. Paling besoknya diputusin! Untungnya adegan itu cuma ada di otak Baekhyun, jadi dia puas menertawakan diam-diam.

Alih-alih berpikir sama dengan Baekhyun tentang hubungan mereka, Chanyeol malah mengimajinasikan suara kikik tertahan Sehun dan Luhan yang berlanjut teriakan minta ampun karena kaki tangan mereka sudah dipasung, siap diasingkan sampai mati jadi tulang! _Haha!_

Chanyeol mengacungkan jari tengahnya dari balik punggung untuk menyumpahi dua nama buronan dalam otaknya. Barusan dia mendapat ide untuk menggantung dua manusia itu di tengah taman agar jadi bahan tertawaan fans mereka. Toh, harusnya mereka berterimakasih karena namanya akan makin terkenal.

 

 _“Berita pagi. Dua anggota EXO, Luhan dan Oh Sehun ditemukan menggantung terikat di atas pohon, pusat taman kota. Kini, foto mereka telah tersebar luas di internet setelah salah satu_ fans _menemukannya. Alih-alih kejahatan tingkat tinggi, pelakunya tak lain adalah anggota seperjuangan mereka, Park Chanyeol. Motifnya tak lain karena kemarahan Chanyeol akibat kejahilan Luhan dan Sehun yang mendandaninya sebagai wanita saat berkencan–“_

Tunggu!

 

Neuron Chanyeol langsung terhubung cepat, memerintahkan otak untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Terlalu lama tenggelam dalam imajinasi bisa bahaya juga ternyata. Untung Baekhyun tidak menyadari ekspresinya yang silih berganti mirip orang gila.

Lagi pula, ini semua kebodohan mereka. Terutama Luhan yang membohongi Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun yang katanya ingin melihat pacarnya (yang menurutnya, harus dia yang lebih _manly_ ) mengenakan dandanan wanita saat kencan pertama mereka. Alasan lainnya agar hubungan mereka tetap terlindungi dari _fans fujoshi_ menyeramkan. Jadi jangan salahkan Chanyeol kalau dia termakan tipuan murahan Luhan.

“Gimana kalau aku ganti _tuxedo_ dulu? Kan sayang kamu udah dandan cantik begini,” Baekhyun kembali bicara. Kali ini suaranya sudah kembali santai.

“Tapi harus aku yang paling _manly_!”

“Tapi sekarang kamu banci!”

Cukup sedetik sebelum Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang jarang pakai saringan dan Chanyeol yang membanting rambut palsunya. Keduanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Tawa mereka pecah kemudian. Sadar terjebak dalam suasana aneh yang diciptakan orang-orang aneh. Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Untungnya mereka cukup tahu diri.

“Kita kemalaman, cantik. Dandanmu terlalu lama sih,” Baekhyun mengambil _wig_ itu dan berjinjit untuk mengenakannya kembali. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak pakai _high heels_ jadi tinggi mereka tidak terlampau jauh atau makin mendukung kalau mereka pasangan aneh, “makan di rumah aja ya? Aku yang buat.”

Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol sambil melangkah kecil, menarik pria jangkung ke dalam dekapannya kemudian menjauh, kemudian langkah-langkahnya terajut menjadi gerakan dansa sederhana yang diiringi gumaman lagu Baekhyun.

Tahu-tahu saja langkahnya sudah dampai di dapur. Baekhyun membungkuk sambil menunggu balasan uluran tangan Chanyeol.

“Jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan! Drama sekali!” protes Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Langsung saja dia tinggalkan dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Suasana mencair cepat saat Chanyeol mulai berceloteh. Mulai dari Jongdae yang terpeleset tadi pagi sampai ide gilanya membuang Luhan dan Sehun. Walaupun sebenarnya lebih banyak mengeluh tentang dandanannya (yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Ingat, dia _Pria_ bukan _Cowok_ ). Malah Baekhyun melarang melepas _wig_ atau foto Chanyeol tersebar di kalangan fanatik.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit saat Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk. Dengan cepat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah syok.

“Kenapa cuma mie rebus?”

“Aku cuma bisa masak itu. Kayak kamu bisa masak yang lain.”

Chanyeol meniupi mie di garpunya. Jadi begini kisah kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun? Harusnya mereka makan malam di restoran terapung. Harusnya malam ini diiringi alunan syahdu biola. Harusnya ini menjadi malam yang panjang dan romantis. Bukannya terkurung dalam wujud perempuan dan makan mie instan di rumah sendiri. Beda sekali dari ekspektasi Chanyeol yang sudah dirangkai jauh-jauh hari.

“Chanyeol,”

Yang dipanggil merasakan sapuan tangan lembut di bahunya sebelum melingkar erat di leher. Dia bisa merasakan hidung Baekhyun menyesapi puncak kepalanya.

“Kita masih kencan, kan?”

Saat tangan Chanyeol meletakkan garpu, kepalanya mengadah, memperhatikan wajah prianya. Dia tersenyum mengiyakan. Baekhyun mengecup dahinya, membuat otaknya berhenti mencari kata-kata.

“Walaupun berantakan, ini kencan kan?”

Lagi Baekhyun mengecup kedua mata Chanyeol. Dia menjawab lagi dengan anggukan.

“Walaupun jauh dari yang di harapkan, kencan kan?”

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Senyum Baekhyun tak kalah cepat menyambut. Kecupannya terus turun ke hidung.

“Aku sayang Baekhyun,” Kata-katanya mengalir begitu saja. Chanyeol sendiri sampai tidak menyadari.

Walaupun hanya semangkuk mie dan heningnya dapur. Kencan impian yang gagal berantakan. Setidaknya ekspektasi terakhir Chanyeol bisa jadi kenyataan: _akan menjadi malam yang panjang_. Mungkin juga harus traktir Sehun dan Luhan besok siang.

“Aku juga sayang Chanyeol.”

Kecupannya masih berlanjut.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Akhirnya fanfic lama yang nyempil ini ketemu setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya!!  
> \- Terinspirasi saat depresi cari seme!Baekhyun tapi tetep gak baca setelah ketemu. Gak kuat..


End file.
